15 Things
by demando
Summary: Short stories, no real plot. Just fun stuff that the KS cast would never say.
1. Hanako wouldn't say

All credit goes to 4 LEAF STUDIOS.

Read, REVIEW, and enjoy.

Special thanks to all who reviewed my stories so far. Hope to read more from you, guys.

Have a happy summer, and try not to get a sunburn.

**15 THINGS…**

**HANAKO WOULD NEVER SAY**

-God, I really hate chocolate.

-Hi there Hisao, care to come and watch _Volcano _with me.

-This summer I'm going to compete in the nudist pageant.

-I always wanted to become a firefighter.

-Chess? Is that like cheese or something?

-This year's birthday, I'm going to the fanciest club in town.

-Why must blonds be so stupid?

-I haven't read a book in five years. Can I borrow your library card?

-I had a wet dream with Two-Face last night.

-I'm having a yard sale this weekend. Those ugly dolls have to go.

-Makoto Shishio is just so dreamy…

-Don't you just love Sabaton's _Into the fire _?

-How do you think I would look as a skinhead?

-You make me feel like a cat on a hot tin roof.

-My favorite breakfast is fried bacon.

Okay, blame this one on the 40 in the shade. Next chapter…KENJI.


	2. Kenji wouldn't say

All credit goes to 4 LEAF STUDIOS.

Read, REVIEW, and enjoy.

Okay…chapter two. And our favorite feminist hater.

**15 THINGS…**

**KENJI WOULD NEVER SAY**

-What's a picnic without any women around?

-Whiskey? Blah! Real men drink tea.

-I'm going to get married and have four kids.

-This year, I'm going to attend the annual bra-burning spectacle.

-I love watching futanari hentai.

-My room door's opened. Come on in.

-I hate curtains. They're blocking my view.

-Getting eight hours of sleep is my secret.

-Sex always fills me with energy.

-Come on; let's have a peak into the girl's locker room.

-If I ever see a shaman, I'm going to bitchslap him.

-Margaret Thatcher was the best leader ever!

-Let's play a drinking game. Take a drink every time I say "I love women".

-I may be myopic, but not misogynist.

There. Chapter 3, all done. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Next up…15 things Shizune would never say…okay, sign.


	3. Shizune wouldn say

All credit goes to 4 LEAF STUDIOS.

Read, REVIEW, and enjoy.

Chapter 3: some of the things Shizune would never s(ign)ay.

**15 THINGS…**

**SHIZUNE WOULD NEVER SAY…OKAY, SIGN.**

-You have such a beautiful singing voice.

-Lilly's like a soul sister to me.

-Who needs counsels? Let's do whatever we want.

-I just got a job as a DJ.

-Hisao, I can hear your heartbeat.

-My dad's the most polite person ever.

-Oh gosh, I can't believe what I just heard!

-Reading _The sound and the fury _was delightful.

-Lately, my protests have fallen on deaf ears.

-What do you say Misha, mind sharing Hisao with me?

-For whom do the bells toll?

-If we get lost in the woods, just follow the sound of my voice.

-When you say _Risk, _do you mean sex without condoms?

-Let's go listen to the birds singing.

-Akira's sex-change left me speechless.

I know it's weird having Shizune and Misha apart, but I want to give Misha her own chapter. Next up…Emi.


	4. Emi wouldn't say

All credit goes to 4 LEAF STUDIOS.

Read, REVIEW, and enjoy.

So, let's roll. Our star of the track is up.

**15 THINGS…**

**EMI WOULD NEVER SAY**

-I can't stand the smell of lemons.

-So, you have a foot fetish?

-Let's go grab some burgers and fries.

-If you want to keep fit, sleep until 10AM.

-All that running gave me athlete's foot.

-Want to come over to paint our toenails.

-Healthy adolescent sex-drive my ass. And I mean it.

-Mind giving me a foot rub?

-Father's Day is simply the best.

-I got my mother's breast genes.

-That just made me put my foot in my mouth.

-Nothing beats starting the morning with bending over my toes.

-Best thing at a slumber party: footsies.

-I love going shopping for shoes.

-Those words swept me off my feet.

** 0**

And with that, we move to our blonde princess. Lilly, you're up.


	5. Lilly would never say

All credit goes to 4 LEAF STUDIOS.

Read, REVIEW, and enjoy.

Lilly, take my hand if you will.

**15 THINGS…**

**LILLY WOULD NEVER SAY**

-I'm going to get my driver's license in two months.

-Don't worry, I'll drive you home tonight.

-Sure, I'd love to take part in the sharp shooting contest.

-I'm going to keep myself pure until marriage.

-I can see the beam in your eye.

-Let's do it with the lights turned on.

-I see what you did there.

-Let's play "I spy with my little eye".

-Care to go and watch _Eyes wide shut _?

-William Wallace got what he deserved.

-Like the way I applied my make-up?

-Tea? Real women drink whiskey.

-I think we can see eye to eye after all.

-My my, you're a sight for sore eyes.

-Let's go to the art gallery tonight.

_Two more to go. Next up…Misha._


	6. Misha would never say

All credit goes to 4 LEAF STUDIOS.

Read, REVIEW, and enjoy.

Lilly, take my hand if you will.

**15 THINGS…**

**LILLY WOULD NEVER SAY**

-I'm going to get my driver's license in two months.

-Don't worry, I'll drive you home tonight.

-Sure, I'd love to take part in the sharp shooting contest.

-I'm going to keep myself pure until marriage.

-I can see the beam in your eye.

-Let's do it with the lights turned on.

-I see what you did there.

-Let's play "I spy with my little eye".

-Care to go and watch _Eyes wide shut _?

-William Wallace got what he deserved.

-Like the way I applied my make-up?

-Tea? Real women drink whiskey.

-I think we can see eye to eye after all.

-My my, you're a sight for sore eyes.

-Let's go to the art gallery tonight.

_Two more to go. Next up…Misha._


	7. Rin would never say

All credit goes to 4 LEAF STUDIOS.

Read, REVIEW, and enjoy.

Last chapter. Rin, give me your hand so we may move on to the next story.

**15 THINGS…**

**RIN WOULD NEVER SAY**

-I always wanted to take up finger painting.

-You and me go hand in hand.

-He pissed me off, so I gave him the finger.

-Oranges give me gas.

-I figured out how to wipe myself.

-Think I can become a tight wire artist?

-My juggling act is a hit at parties.

-Guess what new use I've found for the washing machine's spin cycle?

-My knee wants to know your ovaries.

-I'm the first person to be shot in a robbery.

-How do you think I would do as a card dealer?

-Gimme five!

-My favorite game: Tic-Tac-Toe

-Want me to train you in the art of unarmed combat?

-I give that painting two thumbs up.

** 0**

_Well, last chapter. Now, time to get back to my main stories, **Sleeping on a hope, **and **Silent tea parties. **Hope you check them out._

_Happy writing to everyone, and update as soon as possible._


End file.
